running just as fast as we can
by loveschocolatefrogs
Summary: She meets him after an unfortunate incident regarding dango. What came after, she never would have imagined in her wildest dreams. But one thing was for sure, she sure as hell enjoyed every minute of it. Shisui x Sakura. Modern AU. Secret Organization AU.
1. baby, i'm so into you

**A/N:** This story came about after delving wayyyy to deep into the UchiSaku tag on tumblr. Thus a new crackship obsession was born. Seriously y'all, I did not need to become a Sakura multishipper. I was just fine with SasuSaku. Oh well, I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

That and there are way too few Shisui x Sakura fics out there and I figured, 'Why not contribute?'

I've always loved Shisui's character and figured this cinnamon roll deserved to be happy with my ultimate favorite cinnamon roll from Naruto. (Also I honestly just wanted an excuse to write these two together)

There'll be three, maybe four, parts to this story. I've got it about 70 percent done in its entirety, so bear with me as I update. I figured this pet-project of mine was the best way to get my feet back into writing.

I hope you guys enjoy!

xx LCF

(Chapter title from Fantasy by Mariah Carey. Go give it a listen if you're at all into that 90's R&B/Pop Vocal vibe)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **running just as fast as we can**

chapter one: baby, i'm so into you

* * *

Sakura smiled as the warm breeze ruffled her shoulder-length locks.

It was a beautiful summer evening, just a little after six, and the perfect time to be out and about as the intense heat from the day finally abated. The Sunset Market that popped up every Thursday at the park close to the hospital where she worked was a lively thing, and she'd been lucky that today happened to be her day off. It had been far too long since she'd been last, and since she was nearby anyway, Sakura figured why not indulge on the special occasion.

She walked through the park, green eyes bright as she took in the sights and sounds and smells before her.

Kids played in the large field surrounded by the trees that had been planted along its border. Beyond those trees were gravel paths that usually served as a jogging trail, but tonight had been transformed into a walkway lined with booths that local shops had set up for the evening. The gravel paths were also home to small patio tables that let people have a place to eat the food purchased from the food stands.

It was to said stands that Sakura currently made her way to.

When she'd learned that her favorite teahouse had opened a stand at her favorite pop-up market, Sakura made it a mission to stop by whenever her schedule allowed. The teahouse was about a forty-minute drive on the other side of Konoha, and almost impossible to get into without a reservation beforehand. Not to mention the price was a bit steep for tea and skewered dumplings; but it was where her parents have taken her for her birthday for as long as she could remember, and thus held a special place in her heart.

So it was with great pleasure and anticipation that she walked to the stand, enjoying the sound of gravel as it crunched beneath her cognac-colored chelsea boots.

The line took some time to get moving, but soon enough Sakura was at the front of the stall, putting her order in. As she waited for it to be prepared, she scoped out the jogging trail for a free table and was pleased to find one a little ways away. When her number was called, Sakura happily took her order and made a beeline to the eating area in hopes of getting to the small table while it was still free.

However, just as she was about to reach her destination, someone roughly bumped into her from the side, causing the twenty-four-year-old to drop her tea and dango onto the packed earth at her feet. The styrofoam container fell open upon impact, and out rolled her skewers. The syrup-covered confections picked up dirt as they rolled away, and her tea had been reduced to nothing more than a half-absorbed puddle.

Small fists instantly balled up in an attempt to rein in the outburst that threatened to escape her. Whoever had bumped her quickly came around to apologize.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there..." The stranger trailed off, but Sakura didn't care.

She could only continue looking at the dirt-covered dango in dismay. She'd been _so_ looking forward to it. Work had been a nightmare this past week and she figured that indulging in overpriced dango would help lift her spirits. It was a small luxury she allowed herself to have on occasion, and now it was ruined.

How dare this jerk rob her of her well-deserved treat!

"I can replace them for you, if you'd like?" the stranger offered, but Sakura had just about had enough of this guy.

Snapping her head up, pink brows pulled together angrily as green eyes flashed with indignation.

"Listen buddy, if you—"

Sakura inhaled sharply when she finally caught a look at her aggressor.

He was _beautiful_.

She felt her cheeks grow hot and Sakura was suddenly very thankful for the abysmally hot day, if only so it could help pass off her blush as heat flush.

"...if you really want to, then I'd appreciate that."

.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura found herself waiting at the small table she'd initially set her sights on for the cute jerk (because her _dango,_ dammit) to come back with the tea and dango he'd offered to replace.

Never in her life had Sakura ever been more thankful for actually putting an effort into her appearance despite her easy, no fuss demeanor. Never again would she give Ino a hard time for harping on about always needing to look her best, as her incessant nagging about Sakura's best attributes going to waste in jeans and shapeless t-shirts had saved her ass today.

Slim hands smoothed the short skirt of her floral print dress before fussing with the rolled-up cuffs of her jean jacket. Realizing she hadn't checked her hair either, Sakura pulled out the beautiful vintage compact Hinata had gifted her for her twenty-first birthday to make sure her blow-out from this morning hadn't somehow turn into a bird's nest from all her running around. Looking up to make sure Hottie the Dango Slayer hadn't made it back yet, Sakura pulled out her favorite rose-colored lipstick and swiped the tip of her finger over the bullet before dabbing it onto her lips for a natural wash of color. Movement from the corner of her eye had her quickly putting everything back into her purse.

Once everything was cleared away, Sakura looked over, and sure enough, he was making his way back with a few things in hand.

As the handsome stranger approached, Sakura allowed herself to subtly look him over. It would be rude to ignore his approach, right? Especially no that he'd noticed her noticing him. She was just trying to be polite.

It had nothing to do with the wild mess of dark hair and equally dark eyes that were framed by the longest lashes known to man (and really, how unfair was that?), or the broad shoulders and sculpted forearms that his charcoal grey henley set off nicely. And it most _definitely_ had nothing to do with the slim trim of his hips or the dark wash jeans that hung off them just right, nor the perfectly toned ass she'd caught a glimpse of (okay, _stared at_ ) when he'd walked off to go procure her treat.

Seriously, his ass was up there with Kit Harington's and she hadn't even seen it naked.

 _Yet,_ Came a gleeful voice in the back of her mind that sounded suspiciously like Ino.

"Here we are," He announced once he was within earshot. "Some replacement dango with a steaming cup of tea for the pretty lady as my way of apologizing for running into her, and a black coffee for me."

The man set down the dango and drinks before taking the seat across from her. The gorgeous stranger then pushed the takeout container and paper coffee cup towards her, urging her to help herself.

"Thank you," Sakura murmured softly, hyper-aware of the interest that sparked in his dark eyes. Ignoring the butterflies that suddenly filled her stomach, she stuck her hand out to shake his. "I'm Sakura, by the way."

His hand met hers halfway, substantially warm and sturdy in her own. His eyes grew intrigued as they shook hands, most likely due to the lack of flimsy-wrist syndrome some girls tended to give. The sight sent an unexpected shiver of delight down her spine.

"Shisui," he replied with a grin before slowly releasing her hand. "And it was the least I could do given that adorable pout you had going on."

Unsure how to respond while simultaneously embarrassed by her quick temper, Sakura remained quiet. They sat in awkward silence for a bit and she took the opportunity to take a deep breath to calm her jumbled nerves. The sounds of the market filled the air as more and more people gathered. With dusk fast-approaching, the string lights overhead suddenly turned on, bathing everything in their warm light.

Somewhere in the park beyond them, a band started playing a brassy jazz number.

When Sakura finally gathered enough courage to look at Shisui again, she was surprised to find him already watching her. Shisui, having been caught staring, promptly looked away before he took a long sip of his coffee. Sakura did the same with her tea, hoping it would give her blush a chance to die down.

After a few more painfully quiet moments, Shisui cleared his throat. "So, was there any reason you were particularly put out about your dango, save for the obvious? I mean, what kind of jerk would bump into you like that? Had he no sense of awareness?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his self-depreciating jab. She appreciated his attempt to break the ice.

"If you absolutely must know, this dango is kind of a special treat for me. It's not something I can have just whenever. I have to justify it."

"College student?" He guessed before taking another drink from his coffee.

"No," Sakura shook her head with a smile as she looked at the tea in her hands. She watched as the vapors from her drink lazily wafted out of the small opening. "Second year resident, actually."

She didn't see the dark brows that shot up, but she definitely heard the surprise. "You're a doctor?! You look so young!"

Yet another blush tinged her cheeks before Sakura nodded as she played with the paper sleeve of her tea. "I'm kind of a special case, but I went through the same trials as my peers all the same. I just…moved through the program a little faster than others. I work at Konoha General, emergency medicine."

Shisui let out a low, appreciative whistle as he leaned back in his chair. "Beauty and brains, huh?"

Sakura quickly waved off the sentiment as her blush darkened. She opened the styrofoam container and smiled as the sweet scent of syrup permeated the air.

"What about you? What do you do?" She asked before offering him a stick of her dango. She wasn't going to finish all three in one sitting and he had been kind enough to replace them for her.

"Nothing as exciting as emergency medicine, that's for sure." He chuckled before accepting it at her insistence. "I run the financial department for the family business."

Green eyes narrowed playfully. "I _knew_ you were corporate scum."

A bright laugh escaped Shisui then, the sound enrapturing Sakura. Just as she was going to reach for her own skewer, she felt the phone in her bag vibrate three consecutive times. The words she had been about to say died on her tongue.

Her phone vibrated again only a half-second later.

"Sounds like duty calls." Shisui smiled good-naturedly before she apologized for the interruption and fished out the phone from her purse. Her lips twisted in a disappointed frown as she read the contents of the text message.

"You have no idea," she murmured before shooting him an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry Shisui-san, but I have to go."

He waved her off with another kind smile. "Just Shisui, please. And don't worry about it! If anything, I'm glad I knocked your dango to the ground, otherwise I wouldn't have met you."

Sakura smiled at his words as she shouldered the strap of her purse. He stood when she did before handing her her leftovers.

Hanging back just a moment, and before she could think better of it, Sakura quickly pulled out a pen and wrote her number on the sleeve of her paper cup before removing it and offering it to him.

His fingers brushed against hers as he slipped it from her grasp, small calluses scraping against her skin as dark eyes took on a more intense look that made her throat suddenly run dry. When she spoke again, her voice came out as barely more than a whisper.

"I'm glad I got to meet you too, Shisui. Text me sometime."

Sakura turned and walked away then, not trusting her bravado to hold up under the unabashed interest in his eyes.

She was halfway to her car, when she heard her phone's text alert go off. Taking it out of her pocket, Sakura opened the message from the unknown number with hope swelling in her chest.

 ** _How soon is now?_**

The smile that pulled at her lips didn't leave her face for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh Sak. Still such a sucker for pretty faces lol. Also, not everything is as it seems with these two...

The Sunset Market is based off a real market that takes place every Thursday in Oceanside, California though the location is different. It was one of the highlights of living on a military base, and I miss it every day. That and the fantastic ocean view that came with it.

Please feel free to leave me your thoughts! Thanks for reading.

xx LCF


	2. i wanna be closer to you

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I hope this chapter finds you well. I want to thank you guys so much for all the faves, follows, and reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far, as I'm having a blast writing it!

xx LCF

(Chapter title from Love So Soft by Kelly Clarkson. Go give that one a listen because it's _Kelly_. #fansinceamericanidol)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **running just as fast as we can**

chapter two: i wanna be closer to you (let you under my skin)

* * *

The months that followed their initial meeting passed in a whirlwind, and before long, fall was in full swing.

To Sakura's delight, she and Shisui had stayed in touch in the months following their first encounter. They'd developed a tentative friendship, but as time went on and they grew more comfortable around each other, Sakura found herself truly coming to care for Shisui despite the undercurrent of attraction that lingered between them.

One could say they were dating given how much time they managed to spend together despite their busy schedules, but Sakura refrained from putting a label on what they had. Because while she liked Shisui, she was afraid that her overzealousness when it came to romance would scare him away. She'd learned the hard way that attraction didn't always equate to a relationship for both parties, and it made her hesitant to share her feelings.

Somethings were better off when she kept them to herself.

Still, despite her reluctance, Sakura found herself liking Shisui just a little bit more with every conversation they shared.

She'd never had someone she liked really take the time or effort to get to know her past the superficial, much less try to understand her, but Shisui did so effortlessly. More often than not, the guys she'd meet, who in hindsight didn't mean squat, still left her feeling crappy about her love life.

Sakura had tried dating in high school, which turned out to be rather short-lived mostly due to pushy, testosterone-driven teenage boys. As for her dating life in college? Pathetically bereft, save for that one failure of a relationship she had during the first semester of her freshman year.

The sting of rejection after a spectacularly awful breakup had hit a little too close to home, and Sakura threw herself into her schoolwork just to avoid thinking about it. By the time her second semester started, the heartache she'd once felt was barely more than memory.

She'd been on a few dates since then, most of them set up by Ino (that ultimately led nowhere) but there were some she'd agreed to of her own volition. In fact, the last date Sakura had been on had been a few nights before that fateful trip to the Sunset Market.

While Rock Lee had been the very definition of a perfect date, she had lamented the fact that she felt nothing more than platonic affection for her childhood friend. Afterwards, Sakura had wondered if there was something inherently wrong with her for failing to reciprocate Lee's longtime feelings for her. When she'd voiced her concerns to Ino later that night, her best friend had scoffed at her silliness.

" _Look Forehead, I think it's great that you finally decided to give Lee a chance, but literally nothing you've told me is surprising. Anyone with eyes can see that he's nothing more than a friend to you, so don't feel bad._

 _Sometimes you don't have that instant connection with someone, and it's ok. It'll just make that moment when you do_ _all the more worthwhile."_

At the time, Ino's explanation had sounded a tad contrived to Sakura, but then she'd met Shisui and there had been no denying the obvious attraction that sparked between them.

Since then, there had been a definite shift in Sakura's overall demeanor that hadn't gone unnoticed. Her high spirits often made her the unfortunate target of her friends and family's good-natured ribbing, but she couldn't find it in herself to get annoyed by it like she would have in the past. Although it did take some people longer to pick up on it; her mentor being one of them.

"You're awfully chipper today," noted Tsunade that Wednesday afternoon as she and her two disciples poured over medical texts.

The three women were in the middle of observing an aggressive flesh-eating bacteria that had broken out along the southern border of Fire Country. The higher ups had handed the case over to Lady Tsunade, worried about potential biological warfare. Since it'd been Sakura's day off from the hospital, she'd volunteered to come in and assist with their observations.

"You've only just noticed, Tsunade-sama?" Asked Shizune playfully from her station. "Sakura's had her head in the clouds since August."

Sakura's face grew hot, but she refused to move from her perch behind the microscope. By the sounds of their soft laughter it seemed they saw her blush anyway. Pulling back, Sakura quickly jotted down what she'd seen under the lens before looking up to find both women watching her expectantly.

"What is it?" She asked, confused. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You know damn well why!" Tsunade exclaimed. "I want to know who this mystery man is that's turned my other star apprentice into a lovesick fool."

"Shishou!" Sakura sputtered as her blush darkened furiously. Kami, why couldn't she _stop blushing_ whenever Shisui was brought up?

Upon seeing her flushed face, Tsunade straightened from her station and crossed her arms over her chest expectantly. There was a glimpse of something wicked in her amber eyes. Her mentor was enjoying this _far_ too much.

"Well?" the busty blonde prompted.

Pulling her hair out of the ponytail it'd been in for the past few hours, Sakura combed a hand through a few tangled strands as she tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

Why was she so nervous? It was hardly the first time she'd ever talked to Tsunade-sama and Shizune about someone who'd caught her eye. Hell, they've heard her wax poetic over the fantastic calves on her UPS delivery man! So why was she suddenly apprehensive to share when it came to someone she actually had a connection with?

Was it because there was one to begin with?

Getting to know Shisui over the past few months had given Sakura some insight on the man behind the handsome face. He was a massive flirt, and loved pushing her buttons; never satisfied until he'd turned her into a pink-faced, stuttering mess. But he was also a perfect gentleman; always respecting her boundaries and not once had he ever tried to push for more than what she freely gave regardless of the obvious tension that lingered between them.

There have been more than enough opportunities for him to put the moves on her, but he never did. Instead, he let her take the lead in their odd friendship, which was something Sakura greatly appreciated. His consideration made her feel secure, and not for the first time, Sakura wondered if this initial attraction that sparked such strong feelings for him had become something more.

A pointed cough pulled Sakura from her musings and she looked up to find her shishou and her senpai looking over at her expectantly. Clearing her own throat awkwardly, the young doctor peered back into her microscope before she started her retelling.

"His name is Shisui. We met a few months ago on one of my days off. You know the Sunset Market that's held every Thursday evening over at Shodaime Park during the summer? Well, I'd gone to get dango from my favorite tea shop since they opened a booth there. After buying some, someone knocked into me and made me drop it."

At this, Shizune winced and even Tsunade gave a quiet grumble. _No one_ got between Sakura and her dango. It was like someone wanting to get between Tsunade and sake. Someone with an obvious death wish.

"Obviously, I was upset, but he offered to buy me a replacement and took off before I could say anything else. To be fair though, I might have been just a _tad_ bit preoccupied with the fact that he was completely gorgeous. Honestly, I've never seen a prettier man in my life! He has the most beautiful eyes, and his lashes are to die for…"

Someone cleared their throat pointedly, and Sakura forged ahead. "Anyway, he's the head of financial for his family's business so he's constantly traveling all over the continent with his cousin to oversee mergers. We're actually going to hang out tonight before he heads off to Kumo for the latest venture. We've become good friends."

Curious by their lack of reaction, Sakura looked up from the microscope just in time to catch the apprehensive look they exchanged. Green eyes flicked back down into the lens before they could catch her watching them. This time, she made a show of stepping away from the instrument before she looked over.

Shizune recovered first and gave her a shaky smile. "It sounds like you really like him, Sakura."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I think I really do."

"Then I'm happy for you. I'm looking forward to meeting him!" her senpai beamed, her smile this time around was much more sincere.

Tsunade was better at covering up her slip. She rolled her eyes and tutted. "They've got to quit this will-they-won't-they dance, first. Honestly, what's with you young ones today? Always pussyfooting around instead of being honest about what you want."

Sakura smothered her amusement to the best of her ability, but nearly lost it when Shizune tossed her a conspiring wink over the top of Tsunade's head. The notion was not lost on their mentor.

"Alright, that's enough you two. This damn bacteria won't observe itself. Back to work!"

"Hai!" they chorused with matching grins.

.

Two hours later found Tsunade and Sakura working alone in the lab since Shizune had gone to help with incoming patients in need of acute care. Tsunade had wanted to go instead, but her oldest student had already been out the door before their mentor could stand. That had left the two remaining doctors alone, working in relative peace as they continued their study of the bacteria.

"How is the poison breakdown from the Kazekage's case coming along?" Tsunade asked as she replaced the lid on the petri dish of her sample.

Sakura looked up from the detailed notes she'd been writing and nodded. "Good, whoever attempted to poison him used a heavy metal-based toxin that targets the muscles to destroy the cells. I've managed to isolate the compound for extraction. Hopefully it'll help us reverse engineer a cure."

"Excellent," Praised Tsunade. "With some luck we'll have that ready to go by December, just in time for the medical conference in Suna. You still plan on joining me, correct?"

"Hai, Shishou."

In truth, Sakura wouldn't miss it for the world. This was her first time attending such an event and Tsunade was to be a keynote speaker for the evening, doubling her excitement. Normally Shizune went with her, but since she was currently up to her ears in wedding preparations, she'd begged Sakura to go in her stead.

She'd happily accepted the responsibility.

Master and apprentice resumed to their work with the sounds of the ticking clock and whirring lab equipment as their only companions. After another hour of near silence, Tsunade let out an impatient sigh, making Sakura look over at her once more.

"Go wash up, kid."

Confused, Sakura glanced over at the clock. She still had a few hours left before she needed to head back home to get ready for company. "Shishou?"

"Don't you have a date?" Her mentor asked impatiently. At Sakura's tentative nod, Tsunade rolled amber eyes again before a smirk tugged on the edge of her lips. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Get your ass out of my lab before I change my mind!"

Knowing better than to question her mentor (it would just piss her off), Sakura smiled brilliantly as she quickly and carefully put away her own petri dish before disposing of her gloves and isolation gown. As she went to wash her hands, she beamed at her mentor. "Thank you, shishou!"

"My kindness comes with a stipulation!" The medical genius said before Sakura could rush out the door. "I expect you to quit dancing around the subject. If you want the boy, then do something about it. You are the disciple of the last Senju, and _nothing_ on this planet should keep you from getting what you want so long as you try."

 _Try, huh?_ Sakura thought once she exited the lab and took the singular elevator up to the parking garage.

 _I think I can manage that._

* * *

Sakura had dubbed the theme for the night to be all about comfort. Considering the crazy hours she'd been working lately, she didn't have much energy to do anything else. So when she'd proposed for Shisui to come over to hang out, she'd explicitly told him that he could wear whatever he was most comfortable in. He'd been agreeable to her demands, and even took it a step further by offering to pick up some takeout so she wouldn't trouble herself with cooking dinner.

A man after her own heart, indeed.

After slipping on her favorite pair of knit shorts and a soft long-sleeved top, Sakura did a quick turn in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom to examine her reflection. Aside from being her favorite thing to wear when she stayed home, it also flattered her petite frame nicely.

Ino liked it because the cut of her shorts supposedly highlighted the toned physique of her legs.

Not that it mattered.

 _Riiiight. Because you totally haven't noticed how Shisui can't keep his eyes off them whenever they're out,_ A traitorous voice chimed in from the back of her mind.

She gave her head a shake to banish the thought, and shook out the waves of her second day hair with her fingers in hopes of getting rid of the kinks from having it pulled back all day. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she swiped on some lip balm just as her doorbell rang.

"Coming!" she called as she rushed out of her room.

She opened her front door to reveal Shisui's handsome face. He looked good in a pair of gray joggers and leather jacket. One hand was buried in his pocket, while the other held a bag of food containers out to her with a heartstopping grin.

"Someone called for takeout?"

"That'd be me," Sakura laughed as she took their dinner off his hands and stepped back to let him through. "We can eat at the coffee table while we watch something."

Sakura had pulled out all the stops, setting up a plethora of snacks on the bar cart Tsunade had given her as a housewarming gift that she'd repurposed for tonight. Netflix was already queued up and ready to go.

"Wow, you really went all-out." Shisui smiled as he shrugged off his jacket to reveal a navy waffle knit shirt underneath. He hung it on her coat rack before toeing his shoes off. "I feel so wanted."

"Ha-ha," she laughed dryly before she ushered him towards her living room.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home," Sakura invited as she headed into her kitchen. "I'll get plates for the food. Is there anything specific you want to drink? I have water, but if you'd prefer tea I can put the kettle on."

"Tea sounds good, thanks." Shisui called from the living room. "Is there anything you want to watch specifically?"

"No, I'm up for whatever." she replied as she filled the kettle before popping it on the stove. She turned the flame on with a flick of her wrist and went to retrieve some plates and mugs for their meal.

She cursed under her breath when she realized that when she'd last hosted dinner at her apartment, Naruto had helped her put away all her dishes. While she usually wasn't terribly concerned with where he stored them, she'd forgotten that their definition of easily accessible varied drastically.

She loved her friend dearly, but did he really have to be so damn tall?

Getting on her tiptoes, Sakura's fingers just barely skimmed the edge of the shelf. She was in the middle of a mental debate over whether or not she should hop onto her counter to get them down, when she heard Shisui make his way over from the living room.

"Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine," she called from over her shoulder. "I just forgot that Naruto helped put away my dishes when I hosted our last group dinner, so they're a little out of reach."

"Here, let me." Shisui said, suddenly appearing behind her. Sakura froze when she felt a hand settle over the dip of her waist.

His chest brushed against her back as he reached over her and plucked two plates from the cabinet. He set them down on the counter with a soft _clink_ that seemed deafeningly loud in the charged silence that filled the air.

The hand on her waist fell away, but he made no move to step back and Sakura swore her heart would beat right out of her chest.

The tension in the air became unbearable, and Sakura glanced over her shoulder to find Shisui's eyes fixed on her intently. Maybe she wasn't the only one who felt like tonight could be a turning point for them.

 _You can do this. Just breathe._

Slowly, Sakura turned to face him fully. Heat rose to her cheeks as she realized just how close they were. Only a few inches separated his body from hers; the heat he radiated coupled with his cologne made for a heady combination that made her head spin.

It was too much.

"I'm sorry," Sakura blurted out, overwhelmed. She brushed past him and went to take a seat on her couch, glad he hadn't forced her to stay put.

But that was just it, wasn't it? Shisui was always so damn patient with her and respected the boundaries she put up, even when it was obvious that he was just as drawn to her as she was to him.

That with just a few words, they could stop dancing around each other and give in to the attraction they both clearly felt. But aside from the gratification of physical release, what good would it do? Sakura had actual feelings for him, and she worried that telling him about said feelings would jeopardize their friendship.

She'd rather have him in her life as just a friend, than not at all.

Burying her fingers in her hair, Sakura heard Shisui pad into the living room. The couch dipped under his weight as he sat down beside her. The heat of his body returned, scorching her despite the fact that they weren't actually touching.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." he murmured after a moment of agonizing silence.

She screwed her eyes shut. There he went again, apologizing when there was nothing for him to be sorry for. She sure as hell hadn't minded his hand on her. In fact, she'd probably be all-too willing let him touch her however he liked considering just how intoxicating his proximity tended to be.

"I can leave, if you'd like." He hedged, his weight on the cushions shifting.

No. That was absolutely the last thing she'd like.

Sakura's hand settled over his forearm in an instant, fingers burning against his skin as she willed him to stay. "I'm sorry, please don't go. I promise it's not because of anything you did. I just…"

Sakura licked her lips nervously.

"I need to know where we stand in this," She said as she gestured between them. "Because these past few months have been great, and I care a lot about you and our friendship. But I don't think I'd be able to handle it if I messed it all up because of how I feel. "

Silence hung thickly in the air between them. Hesitantly, Sakura looked over at Shisui, hoping she hadn't scared him off.

She hadn't.

If anything, that familiar intensity was back in his eyes and when he spoke, the rasp in his voice caused goosebumps to erupt across her skin.

"And how do you feel, exactly?"

Sakura nearly frowned, because if there was one thing she knew about Shisui, it was that he was _observant_. There was no possible way he could have missed her feelings for him. Not with the long stares and lingering touches they shared. Not when countless moments like the one that had just played out in her kitchen littered the entirety of their 'friendship'.

 _You have to try,_ She chided herself as she recalled Tsunade's words from earlier.

She took a deep breath before she squared her shoulders with a sense of determination as she laid her feelings out to him.

"I like you. So much, that sometimes it scares me."

His gaze never left hers during her confession, and after several moments of his lovely eyes searching her own, Shisui inched closer. He moved slowly, giving Sakura ample time to move away or turn the other cheek, but she remained rooted to the spot. There was no need to run or hide now.

He knew exactly how she felt.

"Can I make a confession of my own?" he asked, making Sakura's heart beat furiously. He narrowed the distance between them even more at her shaky nod. Ebony eyes were bright as he gave her a lopsided grin.

"I've never wanted to be just friends, Sakura."

Green eyes widened at his proclamation and before she could think better of it, Sakura's eyes slid shut as she closed the last few inches between them. She felt him freeze when their lips met, though his inaction only lasted a second before Shisui took her face in his hands and kissed her with an earnestness that took her breath away.

His lips were soft and warm against her own, and Sakura savored the feeling while simultaneously yearned for more.

Their lips moved gently against each other's as Shisui set a slow pace that ensnared her. A soft groan escaped him as her fingers carved a path over his chest before she wound them into his tousled hair, the sound lighting Sakura's entire being on fire.

He released his hold on her face to wind an arm around her back, inadvertently bunching the material of her shirt while his free hand braced itself on her hip as their kiss grew deeper. Her own hands slipped from his hair to caress the line of his jaw before they trailed back down the slope of his torso. She wrapped her arms around him and in a bold act, pulled him down with her when she laid back on the couch.

A sigh of satisfaction escaped her when the solid heat of his body pressed down onto her own, and Shisui took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Sakura boldly met him stroke for stroke and a second groan poured from his throat into her lips. The hand on her hip squeezed her tightly before his thumb started absently stroking the exposed patch of skin from where her shirt had ridden up.

Her lungs burned with the need for air, but she burned for him even more.

When they finally pulled apart, Sakura's chest heaved as she gulped in lungfuls of air while Shisui rested his forehead against her collarbone. His soft pants ghosted over the exposed skin of her throat as he released the bruising grip on her hip and gently took his weight off her. With arms braced on either side of her head, Sakura watched him dazedly, face flushed and unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of his disheveled hair and swollen lips.

"Whoa," she whispered.

"You're telling me," Shisui murmured with a breathy laugh. "So, think we're on the same page now?"

A soft, mischievous smile curled her lips. "I _think_ so."

"You 'think so'?" He echoed as his eyes narrowed playfully.

"I'm afraid your answer was still a little ambiguous," Sakura teased before Shisui mercilessly dug his fingers into her side, making Sakura shriek in surprise.

When he finally eased up on his tickling, Sakura was breathless once more.

She was just about to lean up and kiss him again when a sharp whistle from her kitchen startled them both. They looked at each other with wide eyes for a moment before dissolving into laughter as they realized she'd left the kettle on.

Shisui helped her off the couch and walked with her back to the kitchen so she could turn off the stove and help her get their forgotten food and drinks together.

They spent the remainder of the evening cuddled up on her couch, munching on reheated Chinese food and snacks while they watched a few movies on Netflix. Halfway through the second, the tension that had steadily built up once more became so unbearable that Sakura abandoned all pretense before she turned in his embrace and laid a fiery kiss on him.

Which led them to now; with Sakura straddled over Shisui's lap while his hands ran up and down the length of her bare thighs as they made out like a pair of hormonal teenagers.

Fingers skimmed the edge of her shorts, making Sakura's breath hitch in anticipation, when his phone suddenly went off.

Breaking their kiss with a grumble, Shisui removed his hands from her heated skin to switch off the alarm. Sakura caught a glimpse of the screen and saw that it was half-past eleven. It was getting a little late, and he had to be at the airport in less than five hours. With a resigned sigh that told her he'd come to the same conclusion, Shisui gently pulled her back in and gave her a chaste peck that turned into two, which turned into three, then four, then five.

"I've got to go." he murmured in between kisses.

"I know," she whispered against his lips.

Neither made a move to stop.

It was only because of the tell-tale chime of a text notification that they pulled apart once more.

"And that'll be my baby cousin reminding me of curfew." he groaned in mild annoyance, but went to retrieve his phone again anyway.

"You have a curfew?" Sakura laughed as she slid from his lap, politely averting her eyes when he went to adjust himself. Ino was right, you really could see everything when men wore sweatpants.

"Only when I'm with you on a work night," he replied with a wink before standing. He typed out a quick reply before pocketing the device."Itachi's very strict on time, and he knows how I get when I'm around you."

"Oh?" Sakura asked, intrigued. "And how exactly do you get when you're around me?"

"Don't worry about it," he grinned.

She frowned, unsatisfied by his deflection. Tease.

"Fine, don't tell me. At least I know that you talk to your cousin about me."

"Like you've never talked to anyone about me." He challenged with a quirked brow. "I saw the way you'd look at me when you thought I wasn't paying attention."

Embarrassment colored her cheeks and she took a few steps towards the door. "Yeah, well, there were plenty of times where I caught you staring too."

Before she could get too far, Shisui's hand gently reached out and grabbed her own, halting her steps before he pulled her close. There was a tinge of that familiar intensity back in those dark eyes as they drank in her features before his lips quirked in an appreciative smile.

"Of course I stared, you're a total knockout."

Sakura tore her eyes away from him as her face grew hotter and ducked her head with an embarrassed, albeit pleased, smile. No one had ever called her a knockout before. Pretty, sure. Cute, definitely. There had even been a few instances where she'd been described as beautiful. But none of those moments compared to how Shisui's words currently made her feel, and once again Sakura was reminded of just how much she'd come to like this man.

Stepping out of his embrace before she did something foolish, Sakura's fingers interlaced with his own as she walked him to her door. She smiled when he dropped a kiss on her knuckles before he shrugged on his jacket and slid into his shoes. As she opened the door for him, a burst of cold air flooded the entryway and brushed against her bare legs, making her shiver

Noticing her discomfort (because of course he would), Shisui stepped over the threshold and closed the door between them, leaving only enough room for his head to pop through the gap.

"I'll text you once I'm at the airport. There's a chance for this trip to be a short one, so I'll keep you updated. Maybe once I'm back we could do dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sakura smiled before she rocked onto her toes and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips.

A surprised yelp escaped her when the door suddenly opened just as she went to pull away. Shisui didn't let her get far before he swept her up in his embrace and returned her kiss with a fierceness she was quickly growing to appreciate. His tongue swiped along her lower lip as he pulled her body flush against him, tearing a soft groan from her lips. The shiver that ran through her this time had absolutely nothing to do with the cold.

But before Sakura could do anything to deepen the kiss, Shisui swiftly pulled away with a crooked grin and bright eyes before he said goodbye and closed the door behind him, leaving Sakura flustered and gaping after him in her entryway.

She swore she could hear his soft laughter as he walked away.

* * *

 **A/N:** Y'all, I tried. I really did. Yet this chapter _still_ turned into a teenage raunchfest. I didn't even realize the whole 'Netflix and chill' + grey sweatpants thing going on until my younger sister pointed it out to me. *sob* So rating's going up kiddies, because I don't think these two will be able to keep their hands to themselves for that much longer.

Also, anyone find something to be a little... off with these two? No? Just me?

Stay tuned then ;)

xx LCF


	3. some things never sleep

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Hope you guys are all doing well!

Thank you so much for the kind reviews and the faves, follows, and likes. I really appreciate it a lot and I love hearing what you guys have to say. Waking up and seeing emails flood my inbox over your guys' enjoyment and guesses as to where the story will go is seriously the highlight of my day.

This chapter steps away from the fluff a bit (though I still managed to squeeze some in) to focus more on Sakura. I hope you enjoy it!

xx LCF

(Chapter title from Queen of Peace by Florence + The Machine. It's Florence so... go check it out!)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **running just as fast as we can**

chapter 3: some things never sleep

* * *

"Oh man, what a day…" Sakura sighed as she stretched her arms overhead.

Fresh off a fourteen-hour shift where she'd been asked to assist in an emergency surgery, the only thing Sakura wanted more than her bed was a hot shower.

She'd just stuffed her scrubs into her dirty laundry bag when she saw the screen of her cell phone light up from its perch in her locker. Quickly throwing on a clean t-shirt, Sakura reached up and smiled when she saw the notifications from all the texts Shisui had sent her throughout the day.

Her smile grew as she properly went through all the messages. Some were sweet nothings, while others expressed how much he missed her and looked forward to having dinner with her the following week when he returned. Unfortunately, the meeting with their client hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped, and Shisui had to remain in Kumo with his cousin to help go over and amend their negotiations. Sakura had been disappointed when he told her, but understood that his career was just as demanding of his time as hers was and tried her best to cheer him up when he'd sadly broken the news to her over the phone the week before.

He'd sent her a few pictures too. Breathtaking nature shots of Kumogakure's incredible mountain ranges, along with a few of the local cuisine and market places. There was even a picture of him in hiking gear as he posed from the top of a cliff with a dark ocean and an overcast sky as his backdrop.

The last text he'd sent was to bid her goodnight and a good rest of her shift and Sakura couldn't help the elation that filled her.

It turned out that being with Shisui 'officially' wasn't all-too different from how they'd been before. If anything, he grew more bold with his flirting. He was shameless in his flattery, and loved to tease her over her little quirks that he'd picked up on—not that she was the only one with them. Sakura had also picked up on a few things about him over the past few months. Most notably how his fingers fidgeted, like he couldn't bear not to touch her, especially now that they'd tackled that hurdle that had prevented them from taking their relationship further.

Sakura, hyper aware of him and his body after their first kiss, had noticed, and had been only too keen to let him. After all, she'd wanted him just as much too.

Her dreamy sigh at the memory of his hands stroking her bare thighs was interrupted by the familiar buzz of three consecutive vibrations.

Sakura froze for a second before she quickly opened her duffel bag and pulled out the sleek black phone from its depths. When she tapped the screen, several missed calls and message notifications popped up from as far back as forty minutes ago. The urgency increased with each new message the longer she took to answer.

 _Shit._

Quickly throwing on the rest of her clothes, Sakura slammed her locker shut before quickly exiting the hospital with her duffel bag in hand. Once in the safety of her car, she fished the other phone out again, this time answering the incoming call as soon as it illuminated the screen.

" _Haruno, where the hell have you been?"_ barked a familiar voice over the line.

"I'm sorry, sir. I got pulled in to assist in an emergency surgery at the last minute. There was a pile up that occurred on the highway headed south and we had several injured come in. I only just got off."

The voice on the other line grumbled unpleasantly at the news. " _No matter, just get yourself over here immediately. We're in need of medical and Tsunade is indisposed and her other apprentice is occupied._ _Be ready to go into surgery the moment you enter the building. Hatake will meet you at the access point._ "

"Yes, sir." Sakura replied as she started her car.

The line went dead without another word.

* * *

She made it to the sleek building without much trouble and drove into the underground garage where a staff assistant took her car to park it. Sakura quietly thanked the young man before she swiped her ID over the scanner to summon the elevator that would take her to the subfloors. Once inside, she quickly descended.

When the polished doors opened upon arrival, Sakura flashed her badge at the masked operative on standby before she was immediately whisked through security. Once she was on the other side, she walked over to the man who'd put her on Tsunade's radar and subsequently pulled her into this clandestine world of subterfuge and political machinations.

Back when Konoha had been founded, it, like the other prominent villages of the Great Nations, had initially started out as a hidden village. A stratocracy that used its military might for the betterment of its country and its daimyo. According to some history books, those soldiers had once been called _shinobi_ , and most were capable of great feats of unimaginable power. They specialized in espionage, sabotage, infiltration, assassination, and guerilla warfare and were used as tools for the advancement of whoever could afford them. The most elite among them were the ANBU, covert operatives made up of capable individuals who answered only to the village leader—the Hokage.

Now, hundreds of years after Konoha's founding, the village was no longer a military state, but that didn't mean that all covert activities had ceased. ANBU and it's subdivision, Root, were all that remained from the special forces of the village's founding. Time had made them grow and adapt until the definition of _shinobi_ shifted with the modernized era. But now, instead of merely focusing on the well-being of their own people, Konoha's Black Ops also sent aid to their allies and neutralized any threats that grew on a global scale.

Talented men and women were recruited to the organization, some to merely be paper pushers while others became operatives of the highest caliber that took on the deadliest of missions for the sake of their country.

Hatake Kakashi was one such operative.

Dubbed the Finder for his unrivaled ability to locate a target no matter where they went, and for his acute sense when it came to sniffing out fresh talent, Kakashi had been Sakura's entryway into a world that would consume her life for the next six years.

After losing an eye on a mission, he'd been forced to retire from active duty, but found another way to continue his work for the organization. The man she'd thought to be her Anatomy and Physiology professor during her second semester of her freshman year had actually turned out to be a semi-retired ANBU captain planted into one of the most prestigious universities in the Land of Fire to find and recruit any potential operatives. He'd taken immediate notice of her and her stellar grades and the ease in which medicine came to her and had quickly taken her under his wing and onto the fast-track.

It had been like stepping into a whole new world, and Sakura couldn't resist the siren call of being a part of something that was far bigger than herself.

Those remaining years where she worked on her undergrad and medical degree had flown by due to her desire to get her schooling over with as quickly as possible, and it had paid off. With a combination of day and night courses, along with the countless hours she spent as an apprentice to the world-famous doctor, Senju Tsunade, Sakura managed to complete her schooling in only a fraction of the time it normally took before moving on to her residency and coming to work for her shishou directly. While she technically couldn't become a fully-fledged member of the Medical Corps until she completed her residency, being Tsunade's apprentice allowed her some leeway, and Sakura was able to come in and assist in research or give emergency care when the need arose.

The only problem with such limitations was the fact that it came with red tape, and a lot of it. Hence why she had to be picked up from the security checkpoint like an errant child instead of making her way over herself. Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes at the thought. It wasn't like her badge would let her through any of the secured doors that she didn't have clearance to access.

"Kakashi," she greeted as she approached, and soon the pair walked through the automatic doors that led to the medical wing. "What happened?"

Her former teacher sighed as he ran a gloved hand through his messy silver hair. "We had two teams compromised while out on their missions today. Shizune was able to make quick work of the first squad, but the second had a nasty run-in with a few members of an internationally-wanted crime syndicate on what should have been a routine intelligence-gathering operation in Kumo. There was only one survivor, and he's in bad shape. He's waiting for you in operating room two. I don't know who's with him right now, all I know is that our newly-appointed director put one of his own in there to keep him alive at all costs."

"Is that all I get?" Sakura asked. Yet another side-effect of the red tape. The Director strictly prohibited her access to the files and archives unless she was actively working on a patient or a case. Sakura figured he wasn't a big fan of hers, but didn't take it personally.

Shimura Danzou wasn't a big fan of anyone.

"I'm afraid so," Kakashi muttered regrettably as he buried his hands in his pockets.

Sakura frowned. "I figured it had to be something big if Director Shimura contacted me directly."

The pair stopped before the unmarked door to the locker room where Sakura would prepare for what was sure to be an exhaustive night.

"So, what's this I hear from Shizune about you having a boyfriend?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I am not going to have this conversation with you when I've got someone fighting for their life, but tell your fiancée that she and I will be having words soon."

His eyes curved in a familiar smile as his hand came up to cover his heart in faux-anguish. "Maa, Sakura-chan, you wound me. I thought we were confidantes."

Sakura rolled her eyes again at his theatrics.

" _Goodbye_ Kakashi." She said as she slipped inside.

.

Sakura quickly changed out of her civvies and into a pair of scrubs she'd filched from the scrub cart. Tying her hair back, she walked out the back entrance of the locker room and briskly made her way down the hall to the operating room Kakashi had directed her to. She quickly checked in with the attending before making her way over to room two.

As she stopped outside the surgical suite, she frowned when she saw the blinds on the double-pane window had been closed. They were never to be closed, it was against protocol. So why were they now?

 _There's only one way to find out, and you can't do that until you scrub in._ She mentally chastised.

Ignoring the sense of unease that began to fill her, Sakura walked walked into the antechamber and over to the supply cabinet to retrieve a surgical mask and cap before putting them on. Once her hair was covered and the mask properly fitted over the ridge of her nose, she made her way to the scrubbing sink to begin washing up. She'd just turned the water on and began the long process when the door of the operating room opened.

"Ah, Sakura. It's so nice of you to finally join us." came an unpleasant voice from the doorway.

Sakura turned stiffly to regard the man who approached.

"Kabuto," Sakura nodded curtly though she internally cursed her luck. Of all the doctors in the Medical Corps who could have handled this case with her, it had to be _him_. "How's the patient?"

"Still breathing," he shrugged carelessly before removing his mask and cap. "How's the civilian hospital?"

"Still standing," she said as cordially as she could. They remained there for a while, with Sakura meticulously cleaning and scrubbing while Kabuto's beady eyes watched her. Once she was done, she quickly dried and made to finish gowning and gloving when Kabuto stepped into her path.

"A little birdy told me that you've managed to isolate the toxin used to create the poison in the Kazekage's case. That's mighty impressive for someone barely two years out of medical school. Then again, I suppose it's to be expected from someone good enough to become Tsunade-sama's apprentice."

Pink brows furrowed. How did he know about that? From what Sakura knew, those files were sealed due to the delicate nature of international relations. While the extraction done on the Kazekage's brother had removed most of the toxin from his body, he was still exceptionally weak and would remain so until a cure could be made. It was why the creation for the antidote was Tsunade's biggest priority.

There was no way in hell Kabuto would have the clearance to know such sensitive information.

"How do you know about that? I know for a fact that Tsunade-sama blocked all personnel from those files save for myself and a handful of others."

Kabuto smiled callously. There was a malevolent glint in his eyes that was partially obscured when the circular frame of his glasses slipped down his nose. It was gone by the time he returned his glasses to their proper place, but Sakura was sure she wasn't imagining things.

"Are you saying I'm not high enough on the food chain to be given access?" There was something dangerous in the quiet tone he used, and everything within Sakura screamed at her to stay alert.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence Kabuto smiled, an ugly, dishonest quirk of the lips that perturbed her.

"Not to worry, _Sakura-chan_. I assure you I was given access to those files in complete confidence. Now if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave and you've got a field agent to attend to. I've managed to stabilize him for you, but his life still hangs by a thread."

He brushed past her without another word and Sakura followed him out of the antechamber with her eyes, not wanting him out of her sight for even a second. She didn't trust Kabuto as far as she could throw him. It was only once he was completely out of sight from the newly-opened blinds in the windows did she allow herself to relax marginally.

As she entered the operating room, Sakura couldn't help the sense of foreboding that settled in her stomach like a ball of lead.

Why did their encounter feel like only the beginning?

* * *

The heel of Sakura's hands pressed into her eyes tiredly as she fought to keep the tears at bay. She sat in the darkness of her bedroom, barely able to keep it together.

She hadn't been able to save the Root operative.

The injuries he received had been far too extensive, but ultimately what had killed him was the poison. The very same one used on the Kazekage's brother. Despite how quickly Sakura recognized it, it had already been in his system far too long. Still, she had refused to give up without trying and wanted to at least bide him some time until the cure could be formulated.

She'd planned to extract it and place him in a medically-induced coma, but his body was too weak to sustain such a stressful treatment. He'd gone into cardiac arrest before she could so much as lay a hand on him, and had died within moments. She'd tried to resuscitate him four times before she'd been forced to take down the time of death.

It wasn't the first time she'd lost a patient, much less an operative, but still the guilt ate her.

She knew that his chances would have vastly improved had she not stayed and assisted in the surgery over at Konoha General, but the thought of walking away just as young mother and her child had been wheeled into the ER had been unbearable. She'd sworn an oath upon her completion of medical school to help every man, woman, and child to the best of her abilities.

And yet, in keeping her oath to one patient, she'd failed to do so for another.

This time there were no stopping the tears that flooded her eyes. A sob tore from her throat as she recalled the Root agent's face, pale and unmoving beneath the surgical light. He looked to have been around her age. So young and yet had his life snuffed out in an instant due to her poor handling.

Tremors rocked her body as she shook in her bed, and more tears leaked from her eyes. Normally when she lost a patient she would call Ino or Naruto, but Naruto was overseas with his family visiting some foreign dignitaries and Ino… Ino was most likely at Sai's. She didn't want to disturb her best friend's night in with her boyfriend if she didn't have to. It wasn't right for Sakura to just intrude and inadvertently whisk her away— which she would, because the moment Ino found out she'd lost a patient, she'd insist on coming over, and that wasn't fair to her or her boyfriend.

 _No, it's for the best if I don't call._ Sakura sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. She did someone to talk to, but it had to be someone who wouldn't mind the late hour. Someone she missed dearly...

She stilled when she realized that she'd really only wanted to talk to one person all along: Shisui.

With trembling fingers, Sakura typed out a short message to him— apologizing for the late hour in which she was texting, but that she really needed someone to talk to, and he was who she wanted if he was up for it. She knew it was a long shot, he was most likely asleep, but her heart clenched hopefully when she saw the small 'read' notification pop up beneath her text.

He never replied. Instead, her phone's screen darkened to reveal Shisui's name as the default ringtone of her cellphone cut through the oppressive silence of her apartment.

"Hello?" she answered shakily.

" _Hey, Sak. What's going on babe?"_ he asked, concern evident in his tone.

At the sound of his voice, Sakura could no longer hold back her feelings and soon everything was out in the open. She told him about losing a patient due to her prioritizing another, of her uncomfortable encounter with Kabuto (whom she'd referred to as just a coworker), and the overall stress on her shoulders. She'd cried throughout the entirety of it, only pausing to suck in air when her lungs couldn't take the burning anymore.

"I feel like it's all my fault. If I hadn't entered surgery as opposed to completing rounds, then he wouldn't have died." she whispered from under the confines of her blanket.

" _Sakura, you can't blame yourself for every life lost. How were you to know that someone would come in? You gave it your everything, which is more than anyone could ask for. At least you tried. At least he wasn't alone in his final moments. Besides, who's to say that you could have done anything for him even if you hadn't been pulled into surgery?"_

Sakura barely stifled another sob. "You sound like one of my supervisors."

" _Good, because it's true! You're not a god, Sakura. You can't save everyone. And it's good to know that you're not surrounded by creeps at work. If that one guy you told me about earlier keeps harassing you go straight to Human Resources and report him. You don't have to put up with that kind of crap, especially on days like the one you just had."_

"Yes, dad." she intoned quietly, glad that she was no longer sniffling and hoping to lighten the mood. Shisui didn't take the bait.

" _Tell me about the woman you helped today. Is she going to make a full recovery?"_ Shisui asked, and Sakura thought she heard the crackle of a fire and the sound of something dragging over cement.

"She's still in critical condition, but the operation was a success. Time will only tell. I just hope she can pull through tonight, if only for the sake of her child. She and her young son had been involved in a pretty serious pile up. The first responders said there were at least six cars involved and all were rushed to different medical facilities. The boy was unconscious but thankfully had nothing more than a few scrapes, his mom however…" Sakura trailed off, not wanting to get too vivid with the horrific injuries she'd seen as she fought alongside her colleague to put her back together.

Of course, Shisui could deduce just how bad it must have been.

" _Oh honey,"_ He sighed dejectedly. " _I wish I could be there for you right now."_

"I do too," she whispered. "But it's alright. I understand how demanding your job can be."

Sakura sniffed loudly and reached for a tissue on her nightstand to wipe away the residual tears and blow her nose. "I probably woke you though, didn't I? I'm sorry, Shisui. You've probably got some big meeting tomorrow with a client and here I am keeping you up at all hours of the night. I should let you get back to bed."

Before she could even make to go hang up, Shisui's voice cut through the silence quickly.

" _Hey, wait! Don't you dare hang up on me, Haruno Sakura!"_

"I haven't." she sniffed again.

Noticing the slight tremor in her voice, Shisui let out a soft sigh. " _Listen to what I'm about to say very carefully, because I'm only going to say this once._

 _I may not always be there physically, but I will_ always _be on your side. Do you understand me? You can come to me, no matter the hour, no matter the reason. Whether it's on the phone or in person. You're always welcome because you matter a lot to me, Sakura. You're important."_

Tears welled in her eyes anew as the lump in her throat returned. He truly didn't know just how much his words meant to her. It still wasn't easy for her to surrender herself to her feelings, not when it'd led to so much pain the past. But with Shisui, it felt so easy. So right.

Never did he make her feel like a weakling for letting her emotions get the better of her. Not once throughout the entirety of this conversation did he tell her to stop crying or interrupt her babble. In fact, he'd done the complete opposite. He'd coaxed her into dropping her inhibitions and let her properly mourn the life of a man she could not save, let her lament in the fact that she'd inadvertently put one patient's life above another.

Once again he made her feel secure, and all this did was confirm her growing suspicions that what she felt for him ran much deeper than simple like. 'Like' seemed so inadequate and frivolous when it came to describing the feelings she felt grow stronger for him with each passing day. What Sakura felt for him had already eclipsed all past romantic feelings she'd had before; and while she didn't think she was completely in love with him yet, she knew the signs, and knew she was well on her way. It was only a matter of time.

So she mustered up the courage to say so, because she'd promised herself that she would always be honest with him when it came to her feelings and she wouldn't hold back on them anymore. Not when he wasn't afraid to do so himself.

"I think I'm a little bit in love with you." she whispered into the darkness of her room.

There was a sharp exhale from his end.

" _I_ _— I can't believe you just said that."_ He said, clearly dumbfounded and Sakura fought back a cringe. One thing was being honest about how she felt, it was another completely to blind side him!

Shisui laughed then, a puff of air that blew over the microphone sharply, but one that was undoubtedly happy. Sakura could picture the curve of his smile, the warmth in his eyes and she felt her own lips curl in response. It was her first smile in what felt like ages.

" _Why would you say that when I'm so far away?"_ he griped. " _Now how am I supposed to focus on the remainder of this trip knowing that you're back home, waiting for me?"_

"Sorry," she whispered, though a part of her didn't feel sorry at all. Apparently, Shisui knew her well enough to know that too.

" _Why do I have a hard time believing that?"_ He accused gently. Sakura gave a short giggle, but said nothing else.

The two fell into a comfortable silence after that, and the pair had been happy to let it linger until Sakura yawned. Upon realizing _just_ how late it was, Shisui had urged her to go to bed and sleep off the rest of her rough evening with a promise to call her as soon as she let him know she was up.

Sakura fell asleep feeling far lighter than she'd been hours ago.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there it is! I hope that answered some of your questions that you guys have been asking, and if not, then please feel free to send me a PM and I'll be more than happy to answer what I can without spoiling the rest of the story. No make-outs either, but there'll be plenty of time for those down the road! And she LOVES HIM. Or is starting to, at least. Poor Shisui though, he was happy but definitely thrown through a loop.

Also, you guys remember when I originally said this would be a 3, maybe 4, chapter-long fic? Yeah, that's out the window. _running just as fast as we can_ kind of took on a life of it's own and now I'm trapped. (Help) I'm trying to keep it contained to 10 chapters now, but we'll see how it goes. Wish me luck!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

xx LCF


End file.
